


Cuentos Virtuales SPN

by T_Helen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Helen/pseuds/T_Helen
Summary: Escena final de una aventura de nuestros personajes favoritos dentro de un videojuego, basado en cuentos populares, por culpa del hechizo de unas malvadas brujas.





	Cuentos Virtuales SPN

**Author's Note:**

> Lo dejo "in progress" pues mi intención es completarlo con un buen comienzo que explique como se meten en este lío de historia; y acabarlo (tal vez) con el final épico que se merece nuestro querido Overlord.. ;D

(Historia previa en progreso...) 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  

Y allí estaba, tal y como Sam había descrito, un sarcófago de cristal con 3 pequeños escalones en el lado derecho y cuyo fondo se hallaba totalmente cubierto de flores y … ¿ _sería posible_? … SÍ, nacaradas plumas que sostenían el cuerpo inerte de  Castiel como si de sus propias alas plegadas se tratasen. 

Lo había pensado antes pero volvería a hacerlo: Era realmente increíble lo auténtico que parecía todo en ése colorido y luminoso mundo virtual.

La pálida tez de su cara parecía tener también un brillo especial mientras reposaba sobre un pequeño cojín, y por todo sudario llevaba una sencilla túnica blanca con dos franjas doradas en los bordes que recordaba innegablemente al estilo greco-romano que en tantas figuras y pinturas clásicas describía a los soldados de Dios; sus manos entrelazadas a la altura del corazón apretaban algo que Dean no pudo reconocer desde donde miraba.

Comenzó a acercarse al lugar algo temeroso, Cass se veía tan delicado, y a la vez tan majestuoso y celestial, tan Sobre-Humano ... como nunca antes.

Sam lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro sacándole de su abstracción para que se acercara más, Dean volvió la cabeza con gesto de disgusto. Sam insistió con un movimiento de cabeza, y Dean le respondió con otro gesto de manos y ojos como queriendo decir: “ _¡Vale, vale, ya voy!_ ”, pero su cuerpo se movía como a cámara lenta, lo sentía algo pesado, ó tal vez fuera el calor del sol que lo ponía a sudar bajo aquella ropa tan ridícula, ... _¿porqué narices había hecho Max a el Príncipe de esta simulación vestido con ése almidonado uniforme blanco con absurdos detalles dorados?_

 _¿Sería posible?_ -siguió rumiando en su cabeza- _¿en serio se encontraba a centímetros de tener que hacer lo que al parecer el encantamiento de ése cuento virtual les estaba obligando a hacer?_ … ¿en serio?, de verdad … _¿iba a tener que BESAR A CASs para completar la historia de la “Bella durmiente”?_ ¡Malditas brujas!

 ~~ ~~ ~~ 

 Dean se giró bruscamente y avanzó hacia Sam:

– _Oye, no puedo, no puedo tío, de verdad, tenemos que encontrar otra manera de despertarlo y salir de este maldito lugar, ó_ -miró de soslayo a su hermano- _a lo mejor podrías probar suerte tú, ¿eh?_ -

\- _Dean está claro que tienes que ser tú, tú vas vestido del Príncipe Azul, aquí soy solo un escudero... En el anterior me ha tocado ser un batracio y Cass y yo … ya hemos tenido 'contacto labial', ¿recuerdas?_ -

\- _¡Já, como si ése milisegundo entre ser rana y aparecer entre chispitas fuera a ser un beso!_ -

 Sam volvió a la carga tras un sonoro suspiro:

\- _Pero oye, si te vas a poner en plan “Cass-fóbico”_ -continuó haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos- _lo puedo intentar… sólo para que te convenzas, pero no va a funcionar… ya lo verás_.- 

 Avanzó hasta casi llegar a la altura de Cass y giró para gritar a Dean:

\- _O ¿acaso no recuerdas como es este cuento? Solo un beso de Amor Verdadero despertará a la Bella Durmiente... y si el juego nos ha adjudicado los personajes como lo ha hecho... ¡por algo a tí y a Cass os han tocado éstos!_.-

\- _Bueno, pues ánda si tan convencido estás, ¡demuéstramelo, venga!_.-

\- _Está bien, lo voy a hacer, para que veas …_ -y volvió a acercarse a Cas- _pero desde luego a veces montas un drama por nada... ¡que es nuestro amigo, no es para tanto! un 'piquito' de segundos y listo_.-

 Y así lo hizo, subió un escalón y apoyándose en el siguiente se acercó a su inmóvil amigo y le dió un pequeño pero decidido beso en los labios, apartándose con rapidez a continuación, no por repulsión - ” _todo lo contrario_ ” -pensaría luego, sino esperando una reacción del “bello durmiente” que no consiguió, tal como había predicho. Incluso le puso los dedos en su cuello como los médicos suelen hacer para notar el pulso … y... ¡Nada!.

 Volvió junto a Dean con gesto de “Ya te lo dije”, y Dean por toda respuesta miró hacia arriba poniendo los ojos en blanco y torciendo el morro … ¡Parecía que no iba a poder librarse de ninguna manera!

 ~~ ~~ ~~

De nuevo volvió su vista hacia el sarcófago, echaba en falta algo, algo que impactaba a casi cualquiera que se encontraba con él por primera vez, su mirada, ésos ojos de Cass de un azul indescriptible, a veces color acero, a veces celeste, otras incluso con un brillo eléctrico, ahora sin embargo esa belleza se ocultaba esquiva tras sus párpados; aunque cualquiera podría apreciar que otros rasgos de su rostro eran igualmente hermosos, sus definidos pómulos y nariz, cuyas líneas casi parecían haber sido esculpidas por algún maestro Renacentista, los para_nada voluptuosos labios de Castiel que solían permanecer en imperturbable línea recta salvo que algo le hiciera reír _'muy en serio'_ haciendo que entonces mostrara sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa. **Unos labios a los que rotundamente a menudo** _ **les hacía falta una buena dosis de protector labial**_ **!** Esta vez esos finos músculos parecían querer esbozar el comienzo de una sonrisa.

Todo en él inspiraba Paz, armonía y belleza.

El cazador sonrió al detener la mirada en su pelo, algo ondulado, de un bonito color castaño con reflejos dorados aquí y allá, y por una vez bien arreglado -” _al menos no tendré que sacar un peine del bolsillo”_ \- pensó, claro que ayudaba a definir su rostro una fina corona también dorada que se ceñía sobre su frente.

Y de repente, como si el viento hubiese leído su pensamiento, una inesperada brisa alborotó el pelo del ángel dejando levantado un mechón rebelde de su flequillo. Sin poder evitarlo los dedos de Dean se acercaron a su frente para colocarle los cabellos en su sitio mientras una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Como si estuviera viéndole sonreír Sam se acercó a su hermano y agarrándole del hombro le dijo:

\- _Es la hora Dean,_ -se giró para mirar a su hermano _\- pero ya lo sabías, sabías que_ ** _más pronto_** _ó_ ** _más tarde_** _llegaría este momento._ -

Una pequeña mueca de disgusto asomó a la cara de Dean cuando se apartó de su lado.

\- _Alégrate de que al menos esté inconsciente_ \- prosiguió en voz alta Sam aún con ganas de guasa.

\- _Sí, claro, ¡hasta que se despierte!_ \- bufó Dean. 

-  _¡Ah!, y recuerda, solo un beso de Amor sincero le despertará. Deberías concentrarte en éso, ya has visto que conmigo no ha funcionado.._ -

\- _Vale, vale, lo he entendido Sam,_ -continuó bajando la voz- _aunque no sé cómo demonios se supone que …_ -se llevó la mano al mentón con gesto preocupado sin acabar la frase al tiempo que volvía su mirada a Cass.

 

No pudo evitar preguntarse si el hechizo en conjunción con esa realidad virtual iban realmente a ser tan literales al respecto de la historia, y si su beso no era suficientemente convincente acabarían realmente allí atrapados... por una eternidad.

Se fué acercando sin prisa, a pesar de la inexorable cuenta atrás que pendía sobre sus cabezas. Se colocó casi encima de su amigo, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos dulcemente, y una nueva duda le asaltó; _y ¿si conseguía despertarle a la primera? ¿Significaría éso que sentía por Cass algo más que una profunda amistad? ¿Tendría que replantearse su estilo de vida de ahí en adelante?_ Desechó esa idea casi en el mismo instante en que Sam le recordó:

 _\- ¡Dean, un minuto! ._ - 

El maldito sonido de una campanada lejana que les avisaba como en las misiones precedentes de que el tiempo se les acababa, sacó a Dean de su ensimismamiento, apenas le quedaban esos _59, 58, 57_ segundos para completar su tarea con éxito.

 

Los pensamientos y las ideas se agolparon en su mente a gran velocidad: “ _Está bien, está bien, Cass es tu amigo, un gran amigo, habéis pasado mucho juntos desde que os conocistéis_ ” Una sucesión de imágenes se desgranaron en su cabeza recordándole todos aquellos momentos vividos juntos: su fantástica aparición en aquel hangar entre destellos eléctricos, sus innumerables charlas en los moteles de carretera o yendo en el Impala, o aquella primera vez en el parque en la que el ángel le confesó que tenía dudas sobre su misión. Su gesto decidido al enfrentarse a sus compañeros celestiales, incluído Lucifer, Dean recordó incluso los fatídicos momentos en que les había mentido _'por la causa'_ aliándose con Crowley, y cuando abarcó un poder inconmensurable queriendo ser _'el nuevo Dios'_ y los Leviatanes arruinaron sus planes.

Y por supuesto aquella mirada desconcertada y penetrante que le dirigió estando aún amnésico, como si supiera que se conocían, y poco después cuando _'se le fué la pinza'_ casi por completo en el Psiquiátrico, o su última pelea con Dick antes de acabar en el Purgatorio; su re-encuentro en aquel maldito lugar y después... tantas y tantas veces como habían compartido... y entonces lo supo, sí, entonces se dió cuenta de lo real que era aquel **profundo vínculo** que **los unía**.

 

Se aproximó un poco más... CASs, su guardián, su amigo, su 'hermano'... se veía tan _INDEFENSO e INOFENSIVO_ en ése momento, nada que ver con el guerrero celestial que tantas veces había luchado a su lado.

Tenía que hacerlo, era lo que debía hacer e iba a hacerlo. Apartando de un coletazo todo pudor ó rechazo que pudiera causarle aquella situación se acercó de medio lado al rostro angelical con decisión, suspiró profundamente al tiempo que con una mano sujetaba apenas su barbilla, y en un último gesto nervioso se humedeció los labios antes de apretarlos tímidamente contra los de Cass notando enseguida su tibio roce, le sorprendió que estuvieran más suaves de lo que parecían y que resultaran inesperadamente agradables, esos tiernos labios, esos dulces labios que tanta reticencia a siquiera pensar en ellos le habían causado, … _¡como podía haber sido tan idiota!_

\- ¡ _10 segundos Dean_!- apremió Sam.

Pero ya no importaba, ya nada importaba a Dean salvo lo feliz que le hacía sentir el aliento de su ángel en la cara, cómo entreabrió sus labios a los suyos y comenzó a moverse siguiendo los reactivados latidos de su corazón. Éso estaba bien, sabía bien y quería más.

 . . . . . 

 _\- 3, 2, 1_ \- el inesperado cambio de escenario provocó que se despegaran bruscamente, Dean cayendo torpemente sobre la alfombra del salón y Cass apareciendo a su lado sobre el blanco sofá. Sam también se había tambaleado al aparecer al otro lado de la sala de repente.

El joven programador Max soltó el equipo informático de golpe y se acercó rapidamente a ellos...

   

(continuará, … o no, quién sabe, ;-D) 

 


End file.
